onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
You
Letra y traducción I figured it out, ------- Me he dado cuenta i figured it out from black and white ------- Me he dado cuenta del blanco y negro seconds and hours ------- Segundos y horas maybe they hide to take some time ------- Quizás tengan que tomarse un tiempo i know how it goes ------- Sé cómo esto va i know how it goes for wrong and right ------- Sé cómo esto va de bien o mal silence and sound ------- Silencio y sonido did they ever hold each other tight like us? ------- ¿Alguna vez ellos se sujetaron tan fuerte como nosotross? did they ever fight like us? ------- ¿Alguna vez lucharon como nosotros? you and i ------- Tú y yo we don't wanna be like them ------- No queremos ser como ellos we can make it until the end ------- Podemos hacerlo hasta el final nothing can come between ------- Nada que pueda interponerse entre you and i ------- Tú y yo not even the gods above ------- Ni siquiera los dioses de arriba can separate the two of us ------- Pueden separarnos no, nothing can come between ------- No, nada que pueda interponerse entre you and i ------- Tú y yo oh, you and i ------- Oh, tú y yo i figured it out ------- Me he dado cuenta sudden mistakes of up and down ------- Vi que los errores de arriba y abajo meet in the middle ------- Se reunen en el medio there's always room for common ground ------- Siempre hay una habitación para un terreno común i see what it's like ------- Veo cómo es i see what it's like for day and night ------- Veo cómo es el día y la noche never together ------- Nunca juntos but they see things in a different light, like us ------- Pero ellos ven cosas en una luz diferente, como nosotros but they never tried, like us ------- No lo intentan, como nosotros you and i ------- Tú y yo we don't wanna be like them ------- No queremos ser como ellos we can make it until the end ------- Podemos hacerlo hasta el final nothing can come between ------- Nada que pueda interponerse entre you and i ------- Tú y yo not even the gods above ------- Ni siquiera los dioses de arriba can separate the two of us... ------- Pueden separarnos cause you and i ------- Porque tú y yo we don't wanna be like them ------- No queremos ser como ellos we can make it til the end ------- Podemos hacerlo hasta el final nothing can come between ------- Nada que pueda interponerse entre you and i ------- Tú y yo not even the gods above ------- Ni siquiera los dioses de arriba can separate the two of us ------- Pueden separarnos no, nothing can come between ------- No, nada puede interponerse entre you and i ------- Tú y yo you and i ------- Tú y yo oh, you and i ------- Oh, tú y yo oh, you and i ------- Oh, tú y yo we can make it we try, oh you and i ------- Podemos lograrlo si lo intentamos oh, you and i... ------- Oh, tú y yo Vídeo thumb|center|335px Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Midnight Memories Categoría:Vídeos